School Camp!
by Nisha gaem407
Summary: SasuSaku dan kawan-kawan akan pergi kemping ! Dari Sinilah akan dimulai kisah cinta mereka....... Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?
1. Pengumuman

Genre: Romance/Frienship:Sakura. H & Sasuke. U

Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema.**

Title : SCHOOL CAMP

Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan punya saya, tapi punya bang Masahi. Aku Cuma buat cerita fiksi naruto aja. Jadi, cerita ni punya gue dong. Hohohohohoho...........(gw di getok pake panci).

Catatan: Di chapter ini aku belum terlalu banyak ngeluarin aura romantisnya!!! Jadi gomenesai gozaimasu..................

CHAPTER 1 : Pengumuman.

Pagi itu adalah Hari Jumat yang cerah. Semua orang memulai hari dengan ceria, termasuk Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno,seorang siswi Konoha Senior High School(KSHS). Cantik, pintar, baik, dan suka menolong, itulah sifat dari anak berambut pink dan berkulit putih ini.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki di sekolahnya dengan paras yang ceria. Ia berjalan menuju ke kelas 11-A. "Ohayou friends."sapa Sakura kepada teman-teman sekelasnya ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas. Dia lalu duduk di samping pria berparas tampan dengan kulit putih pucat, dan dengan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun."sapa Sakura kepada pria tampan itu. Ya, dia adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok tampan yang sangat Sakura cintai dan sayangi. Semanjak masuk KSHS, dia mulai meyukai cowok Uchiha itu. Wajar saja dia suka kepada Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah cowok terganteng di KSHS. Banyak yang masuk ke club fan girls Sasuke, tetapi Sakura tidak masuk ke klub itu. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap menyukai Sasuke.

"Hn."Sasuke hanya membalas dengan kata baku seorang Uchiha. Sakura pun tertunduk lesu. 'Yah, mungkin Sasuke-kun Cuma menganggapku sebagai teman atau malah dia menganggapku sebai penganggu?!'batin Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, boleh kami meminjam PR Matematikamu? Kami lupa mengerjakannya."Ino, salah satu teman gank Sakura, mewakili ke-dua temannya yang lain, Temari dan Tenten. "Nih bukunya."Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas dan menjulurkannya kepada Ino.

"Huh, segitu aja nggak bisa ngerjain sendiri."keluh seseorang yang bermaksud menyindir Ino. "Aku tau Sai, kamu tuh anak pintar, rajin, suka ngerjain PR, tapi sayangnya menyebalkan."keluh Ino dengan nada angkuh dan langsung berbalik menghadap Sakura kembali. Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Oh ya, mana Hinata-chan?"tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya. " Dia lagi sakit demam, jadi nggak sekolah deh."Ino membalas pertannyaan Sakura dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Tenten dan Temari.

"HOI TEME."teriak seseorang beramput pirang kuning yang memasuki kelas Sakura. "Hn, ada apa Dobe?"balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin meskipun dengan teman se ganknya, Naruto. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu."Naruto membalas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan mana ya?"Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura yang lagi duduk dengan kawan-kawan. "Hinata-chan sakit demam, jadi nggak sekolah deh."Sakura memberitahukan kepada Naruto. "Yah,,,,,"Naruto mendengus dengan nada kecewa.

Setelah itu, Kakashi sensei masuk ke kelas anak-anak yang berlarian langsung duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. "Anak-anak, hari ini saya tidak akan mengajar karena akan ada rapat di kantor guru. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa besok, hari Sabtu sampai hari Rabu, kita akan melaksanakan kemping khusus untuk kelas 11. Kita akan melaksanakan kemping di hutan Konoha. Besok kalian harus datang pada jam 08.00(pagi). Saya membawa surat yang harus kalian perlihatkan kepada orang tua kalian dan jika mereka setuju, mereka harus tanda tangan di tempat yang telah disediakan. Ok, bawa bekal sendiri ya anak-anak."Kakashi sensei lalu membagikan surat dan pergi.

"Huh merepotkan."keluh Shikamaru sambil melihat surat di tangannya. "Shikamaru, kamu ikut nggak?"tanya Temari yang langsung mengahmpiri Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya, aku nggak mau pergi tapi aku juga mau refreshing."kata Shikamaru manjawab dengan nada malas. Setelah itu, Temari pergi bergabung kembali dengan teman-temannya.

"Temari, Ino, Tenten, pulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke rumah Hinata yah?! Aku mau mengantar surat ini, sekaligus menjenguknya. "OK."seru teman-temannya kompak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, dan teman-temannya sekarang berada di rumah Hinata yang super besar dan luas. "Permisi." Ino mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata. Pintu segera terbuka dan memunculkan wajah pria yang bisa dibilang cool(bagi Tenten). "Oh, kalian. Mau jenguk Hinata ya?"kata Neji. "I-iya."jawab Tenten spontan tetapi berbicara dengan gagap.

Neji Hyuga adalah kakak sepupu Hinata, yang tinggal di rumah Hinata. Bermata lavender seperti Hinata dan baik kepada teman se-gank Hinata, tetapi selalu bersikap cool dan dingin kepada orang lain kecuali pada teman se-ganknya juga, yaitu Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Dia hanya kakak beberapa bulan dari Hinata, dan mereka sekelas.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk. Hinata ada di dalam kamar."Neji mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan mengantar mereka menuju ke kamar Hinata. Saat Tenten melewati Neji, mukanya agak memerah.

"Hai, Hinata."sapa temari membuka pembicaraan setelah Neji menutup pintu. "Ha-hai...k-kok kk-alian nggak bilang dulu kalau mau datang ke sini?"Hinata bertanya kepada mereka berempat. "Kami ingin mengantarkan surat school camp. Nih suratnya."Sakura langsung to the point pada Hinata dan menyerahkan surat. "Aku ikut nggak ya? Kalian ikut nggak?"Hinata sudah tidak gagap lagi, tapi suaranya masih agak lemas karena sakit. "Kami pergi kok Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan pergi yah?"pinta Tenten dengan wajah memelas pada Hinata. "Aku akan usahakan. Mudah-mudahan sebentar aku sudah agak enakan."ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Hinata,kami pulang dulu ya?! Kami ada urusan. Sampai ketemu besok."mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka harus menyiapkan kebutuhan untuk kemping.

Uh!!!!!!!! Akhirnya!!!!!!!! Gomenesai klo ficnya jelek!!!! NAmanya jg ru pertama!! hehehe

sy janji updatenya nggak akan lama2 kok!! klo bs sehari sebelum updatean terakhir!!!

TOLONG KASIH SARAN YAWH!!! MAkanya!!! **REVIEW!!REVIEW!!!** ;D


	2. Persiapan

Genre: Romance/Frienship:Sakura. H & Sasuke. U

Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema.**

Title : SCHOOL CAMP

NB: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan punya saya, tapi punya bang Masahi. Aku Cuma buat cerita fiksi naruto aja. Jadi, cerita ni punya gue dong. Hohohohohoho...........(gw di getok pake panci).

CHAPTER 2: Persiapan

Malam itu, malam yang dingin. Malam yang sangat berbeda dengan pagi tadi. Menyapu dedaunan yang berada di tepi jalan.

Di kamarnya, Sakura sedang mempersiapkan kebutuhannya untuk kemping selama 5 hari. Sekarang pukul 06.30 malam, pada pukul 07.00 malam nanti, dia akan ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan lainnya selama kemping.

Waktu terus berjalan, sekrang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Sakura segera mengambil jaketnya dan langsung pergi ke supermarket.

Di perjalan menuju supermarket, dia menghayalkan bagaimana dia dan Sasuke nanti pada saat kemping. 'Tidak Sakura, jangan berpikiran bahwa Sasuke akan dekat denganmu pada saat kemping. Kau hanya orang yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana, sedangkan dia adalah orang yang berasal dari keturunan ningrat.'batin Sakura.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di supermarket."ucap Sakura dan langsung memasuki supemarket tersebut. Sakura mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan mulai memilih-milih apa yang akan dia bawa ke perkempingan.

"Ah, yang ini saja. Aku suka snack ini."Sakura ingin mengambil snack yang ia sukai dan pada saat tangannya terjulur ingin mengambil sanck tu, tangan seseorang juga ingin mengambil snack itu. Akhirnya, mereka pun saling berpandangan dan kaget satu sama lain. Ternyata yang ingin mengambil snack itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun belanja di sini juga?"tanya Sakura. "Hn."jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sakura sangat sedih dengan sikap Sasuke yang dingin terhadapnya.

Akhirnya, setelah selesai belanja, Sakura langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan kembali mempersiapkan kebutuhan kemping. Ia memasukkan satu per satu barang bawaannya dengan rapi. Dan setelah selesai, ia langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, dan langsung terlelap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esok harinya, Sakura terbangun pada jam 06.00 pagi. Dia mengecek kembali barang bawaannya. Setelah itu ia bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

Sakura sekarang berada di depan cermin melihat dirinya. Dia mengenakan baju pink, celana jeans, memakai jacket jeans berwarna biru tua, dan menggunakan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Dia lalu mengambil tasnya yang besar dan pergi ke ruang makan.

"Pagi, ibu."sapa Sakura riang kepada ibunya. "Pagi sayang."balas Ibu Sakura yang juga tersenyum kepada putri semata wayangnya. "Ibu aku boleh pergi kempingkan? Kalau boleh tanda tangan di di sini dong, bu?!"pinta Sakura kepada Ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum kembali dan mengambil surat izin dari tangan sakura dan menandatangani surat itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sekarang sudah berada di lapangan sekolahnya dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"H-hai Sakura c-chan."sapa Hinata terbata-bata. "Hi juga Hinata. Syukurlah kamu sudah agak sehat."Sakura membalas sapaan Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. "Hi Ino, Tenten, Temari."sapa Sakura kepada tiga sahabat karibnya yang lain. "Hi juga."ujar mereka kompak.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Itu artinya mereka akan berangkat se-jam lagi. Sakura gelisah karena Sasuke dan kawan-kawan ganknya belum datang.

Tapi tiba-tiba, dari pintu gerbang terlihat lima orang pemuda yang semuanya COOL dengan pakaian yang serasi, baju hitam, jacket putih, jeans biru tua, dan sepatu kets putih. Ke-lima pemuda itu terlihat sama, hanya rambutnyalah yang membedakan.

Kelima gadis yang sedang bercerita melihat kearah pujaan hati mereka dengan kagum. Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Shikamaru, dan Neji sangat-sangatlah terlhat tampan, sampai-sampai fan girls mereka berteriak histeris.

"Anak-anak, semuanya berkumpul dan berbaris dengan teman sekelasnya. Kita akan mendengarkan pengarahan dari Tsunade-sama."perintah seorang guru yang cantik bernama Shizune. Shizune kemudian mengatur barisan bersama Kakakshi-sensei.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."Tsunade mengawali pengarahannya dengan ucapan selamat pagi. "PAGI."jawab seluruh anak kelas 11 yang ingn mengikuti kemping.

"Kalian akan di bagi ke dalam beberapa kelompok, dan setiap kelompok terdiri dari sepuluh orang."Tsunade melanjutkan pengarahannya. "Di sana kalian harus berhati-hati, karena kita akan kemping di tengah hutan Konoha. Izumo-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Guy-sensei, dan Anko-sensei. Mereka akan membantu kalian mempersiapkan semuanya. Waktu menuju ke lokasi yaitu selama 5 jam"jelas Tsunade lagi.

"Sekarang akan dimulai pembagian kelompok. Jika kalian sekelompok, langsung saja membentuk kelompok. Shizune-sensei akan mengumumkan dengan siapa kalian akan berkelompok."lanjut Tsunade kembali.

"Kelompok 8 atau kelompok terakhir terdiri dari, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Temari, Hinata Hyugaa, Tenten, dan Ino Yamanaka."Shizune mengumumkan.(langsung diumumin di pemeran utama aja iah?)

'Oh my God, terimakasih'mereka semua bersykur dalam hati(ke-empat kawan Sasuke juga, kecuali Sasuke).

Dan Kakashi terus melanjutkan pembagian kelompok. Sementara itu, Kelompok 1 langsung membuat dua barisan. Satu barisan laki-laki dan yang satunya perempuan.(urutan pertama barisan, Sasuke dan Sakura, kedua Naruto dan Hinata, ketiga Sai dan Ino, keempat Shikamaru dan Temari, dan kelima Neji dan Tenten.)

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidup mereka, karena bisa sekelompok dengan pujaan hati masing-masing.

**No comment!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Perjalanan

Genre: Romance/Frienship:Sakura. H & Sasuke. U

Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema.**

Title : SCHOOL CAMP

NB: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan punya saya, tapi punya bang Masahi. Aku Cuma buat cerita fiksi naruto aja. Jadi, cerita ni punya gue dong. Hohohohohoho...........(gw di getok pake panci).

CHAPTER 3: Perjalanan

Kelompok demi kelompok berjalan menaiki bus. Yang tersisa hanyalah kelompok 8 dan satu bus kosong. Merekapun segera mengambil tempat sendiri-sendiri di bus itu, dan duduk bersama barang bawaan. Masih tersisa banyak kursi yang kosong.

"Hinata-chan, aku boleh duduk disini nggak?"tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, ia pun langsung memindahkan barang hinat ke kursi depan dan duduk di samping Hinata.

Ternyata, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Shikamaru,Ino,dan Neji. Shikamaru duduk bersama Temari, Ino dan Sai, Neji dan Tenten. Sasuke dan Sakura masih duduk sendiri-sendiri bersama barang bawaan.

Setelah beberapa jam di bus, merka mulai kelelahan dan tertidur dengan pasangan masing-masing di sampingnya. Hanya Sakura dan Sasukelah yang belum tidur. Mereka memandangi jalanan dari jendela masing-masing(tempat duduk Sasuke dan Sakura bersebrangan).

'Huh, semuanya duduk dan tertidur dengan pasangan masing-masing, sedangkan aku?'Sakura membatin dengan kesal dan melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih melirik keluar jendela.

'Huh, dasar teman-temanku, selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.'Sasuke juga membatin.

"Aku mau tidur, ngantuk banget, lagian masih 3 jam lagi baru nyampe."Sakura berbicara kepada diri sendiri(gila kale?!). Dia pun tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat hadset.

Diam-diam, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tertidur. 'Kalau dilihat-lihat, anak itu manis juga.'batin Sasuke. Kayaknya mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta. Sasuke lalu tertidur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya bus pun berhenti di sebuah hutan yang sangat indah dan rimbun. Tetapi sayangnya, ke-sepuluh orang yang berada di bus itu masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Anak-anak bangun."Shizune dan Kakashi membangunkan mereka. Mereka terbangun dan 4 pasangan yang tertidur dengan saling bersandar pada pundak pasangan masing-masing sempat merasa blushing, apalagi Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Setelah kesadaran mereka kembali sepenuhnya, Kakashi dan Shizune turun dari bus itu. Anggota dari kelompok 8 akhirnya turun dari bus dan berkumpul membuat barisan bersama kelompok lain.

CHAPTER 4: Our feeling

Mereka lalu mulai membuat tenda dan langsung beristirahat di dalam tenda masing-masing. Mereka pun beristirahat untuk melepas lelah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malam harinya. Sangat cerah dan banyak bintang yang bertaburan di langit, bulanpun bersinar menyinari perkempingan tersebut.

**Di dalam tenda Sasuke dkk: **

"Hahahaha, aku bahagia sekali hari ini."Naruto berkata riang seolah tidak lelah. "Emangnya kamu kenapa Naruto."Sai dan Shikamaru bertanya bersamaan. "Tadi Hinata-chan tertidur di pundakku dan wajah pada saat tidur manis buangetzzz." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Naruto langsung mendapat death-glare dari Neji. "Kalo kamu macam-macam ma Hinata , gue bunuh lo."Neji mengancam Naruto dengan diikuti senyum sinis dari Sasuke.

"Hei Teme, ngapain kamu senyum sinis kayak gitu?"Naruto membentak Sasuke. "Hn."Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto tetapi malah ber-'hn' ria.

"Aku dan Ino juga tadi kayak gitu soalnya kita kecapekan karena cerita terus."Sai menceritakan tentang dia dan Ino. "Kalo Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sasuke?"Sai bertanya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Sama kayak kamu, aku dan Temari."Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Neji hanya menganggukan kepala pertanda jawabannya sama dengan Shikamaru, tetapi pasangannya adalah Tenten, sementara Sasuke hanya diam.

Mereka tau, Sasuke tidak menyukai siapapun atau tidak memberitahu siapa yang dia sukai kepada mereka ber-empat. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan melihat Sasuke yang terdiam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dan pandagannya kosong, entah sedang memikirkan apa?!

"Ah, ayo kita tidur. Sudah malam nih. Besokkan ada pencarian harta karun."Neji memecahkan keheningan. Dan setelah itu, mereka pun tertidur dengan tenang.

**Di dalam tenda Sakura dkk:**

"Kyaa,,, senang banget aku tadi tertidur di pundak Sai!!!!"Ino memulai pembicaraan kepada ke-empat temannya ang terlihat lelah karena mengatur barang mereka.

"Kami juga begitu dan tentu dengan pasangan kami."Temari berkata dengan di kuti anggukan setuju dari Hnata dan Tenten.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat teman-temannya itu, lebih tepatnya untuk menutupi kesedihannya

Sakura sedih, ia tidak bisa PDKT pada Sasuke seperti teman-temannya lakukan pada saat dekat dengan orang yang mereka sukai.

"Eh,,, ki...kita ti...tidur yuk!?"Hinata yang sudah terlihat sangat amat lelahpun mengajak teman-temanya untuk tidur dan mereka langsung menarik selimut mereka masing-masing untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang kedinginan.

------HARI KE-2 KEMPING

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup, embun pagi telah membasahi dedaunan dan rerumputan, mengantarkan hawa dingin di pagi yang masih terlihat gelap dan seolah belum menyambut sang mentari.

Pagi itu, waktu menunjukkan 04.00. Sakura telah bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan menyambar jaketnya dan melihat teman-temannya masih tertidur lelap, lalu dia keluar dari tendanya.

"Hai Sakura." Sakura kaget, siapa yang menyapanya pagi-pagi begini. "Um Gaara? Ngapain kamu sepagi ini udah bangun?"tanya Sakura yang keget melihat Gaara. "Hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Kamu sendiri?"Gaara bertanya balik. "Mungkin sama kayak kamu."Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sakura, kita ke sungai di sebelah sana yuk. Tenang aja. Dekat dari perkemahan kok."Gaara mengajak Sakura. "Ok. Ayo." Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju sungai.

------DI PERKEMPINGAN

Sasuke ternyata sudah bangun. Dan ia merapikan rambutnya yng agak acak-acakan. Dan berjalan keluar tenda. Ia melangkahkan kakinya jauh dari perkemahan.

Sasuke melihat kedua orang yang mempunyai warna rambut merah muda dan merah darah. Dia langsung mengenali ke-dua orang yang berjalan bersamaan itu.

'Ngapain mereka sepagi ini jalan berdua?'batin Sasuke yang terlihat jengkel. Spontan, ia mengikuti kedua orang tersebut, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, seorang Uchiha bukanlah seorang penguntit.

Gaara dan Sakura sudah sampai di tepi sungai. Mereka mencuci muka mereka, lalu duduk di bebatuan tepi sungai, berbincang-bincang sampai waktu telah menunjukkan jam 05.30 pagi. Dan tanpa mereka ketahuipun, sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan mereka dengan perasaan yang tak karuan melihat kedekatan Gaara dan Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura dan Gaara pergi ke tempat perkemahan, Sasuke sudah kembali ke perkemahan dengan bad moodnya karena melihat Sakura begitu dekat dengan Gaara.

'Kenapa aku sebel ngeliat Gaara dengan Sakura ya? Nggak mungin aku suka atau cinta ma Sakura, nggak mungkin.'batin Sasuke diikuti gelengan kepalanya yang cukup kuat.

-----KEMBALI KE GAARA DAN SAKURA

"Sakura, kembali ke perkemahan yuk. Udah jam 05.30 nih. Harus siap-siap."kata Gaara. "Um, OK. Yuk!"Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan setuju.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mereka sekarang sudah berganti pakaian dan terlihat lebih segar. Kelompok 8 sedang mengadakan rapat keci-kecilan.

"Um,, tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang ke aku, yang ikut pencarian harta karun empat orang aja sebagai perwakilan dari setiap kelompok."Tenten memberitahu kepada teman-temannya.

"Gimana kalau Sakura,Temari,Shikamaru,dan Sasuke????"usul Ino. "Eh? Kenapa harus aku?"Sakura grogi kalau pergi bersama Sasuke. "Sakura, please...please...mau yawh?"Ino memasang puppy eyesnya kepada Sakura. Dan Sakurapun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Huh, merepotkan saja. Sebaiknya, Naruto ajah deh. Diakan orangnya super aktif. Dan Temari digantin ma Hinata ajah."Shikamaru menolak. "Iya, iya deh.... Bilang aja mau berduaan ma Temari."goda Naruto.

"Hinata mau kan?"Naruto dan Ino bertanya. "Hm.... I..iya ajah deh."Hinata menjawab dengan muka merah merona. "Hei, yang tinggal di perkemahan tugasnya apa nih?"tanya Sai dan Neji. "Kata Kakashi-sensei, yang tinggal di perkemahan, memasak untuk kelompoknya masing-masing."Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Sai dan Neji.

"Hei, Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,Hinata, udah jam 07.00 nih. Kalian nggak berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengarahan?"Temari memberitahu mereka sambil menunjuk kerumunan anak-anak yang akan ikut perburuan harta karun. "Um OK."Sakura ber-'OK' ria, sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria. "YA HA!!! AYO KITA CARI HARTA KARUNNYA."Naruto berteriak dengan penuh semangat dan sesaat kemudian, Naruto mendapat jitakan mesra dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil memainkan jarinya.

Mereka berempat langsung mengambil barang bawaan yang mereka butuhkan. Dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju kerumunan teman-teman mereka.

**REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Is it Love?

Pairing: **Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Saiino, Shikatema**

Maaf yawh, klo chapter-chapter sebelumnya kurang memuaskan bagi para readers!!! GOMEN !!

n ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU buat reviewsnya yang udah baca!!!

CHAPTER 5: Is It Love?

"Hei Kiba, Lee,Shino, apa kabar? Kalian juga ikut?"sapa Naruto kepada temannya. "Kabar kami baik dan kami mengikuti perburuan harta karun. Kamu juga kan Naruto?"Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan balik bertanya ke Naruto. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."Naruto menjawab dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Hai Sakura,Sasuke, Hinata!!!"Lee melambai kepada mereka(A/N: Naruto udah di barisan, karena dia lari, sementara Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata masih 2 meter lagi mencapai tempat Naruto).

Sakura dan Hinata melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang kalu tidak dilihat dengan baik, orang akan menyimpulkan dia tidak tersenyum.

"Anak-anak, semuanya berkumpul dengan kelompok masing dan membentuk barisan."terdengar suara Kurenai-sensei dari mic yang ia gunakan. Sontak semua anak-anak langsung menuruti perintah Kurenai-sensei.

Setelah siswa-siswi berkumpul dan tidak terdengar celotehan dari mana-mana, Kurenai melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Tempat perburuan harta karun ada dua,yaitu di bagian barat dan di bagian timur. Karena dari masing-masing kelompok ada 4 orang, jadi yang akan pergi ke barat dan timur terdiri dari dua siswa. Kalian harus berhati-hati dan jangan sampai peta harta karun itu hilang atau lepas dari tangan kalian, atau kalian akan tersesat. Dan sudah di pasang jebakan-jebakan di tempat-tempat tertentu."Kurenai menjelaskan dan mulai membagikan peta harta karun ke masing-masing kelompok yang berjumlah dua.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, kalian pergi berdua yah? Soalnya aku mau jalan ama Hinata-chan. Nggak apa-apa kan?"Naruto memasang puppy eyes no jutsu. "Ta-ta--pi/"belum selesai Sakur bicara, Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. "Hn, aku dan Sakura jalan ke arah barat dan kau ke timur."Sasuke memberikan peta harta karun bagian timur kepada Hinata dan Naruto. Wajah Sakura dan Hinata memerah karena akan pergi bersama orang yang mereka sukai.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Hinata pergi menuju teman-teman yang akan pergi ke bagian timur, begitu pun dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah berkumpul, setiap kelompok pergi dengan selisih waktu 10 menit, karena jika semua kelompok pergi secara bersamaan, perburuan harta karun ini tidak menjadi seru . Dan tentu, kelompoknya di mulai dari kelompok 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-----SASUKE & SAKURA

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu, tibalah giliran Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menelusuri setiap rerumputan atau akar-akar besar yang timbul ke permukaan tanah yang berasal dari pohon-pohon tua. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sungguh hal yang tidak mengenakan, di tambah pedalaman hutan Konoha tampak menyeramkan.

Sakura sekali-sekali melirik peta yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat canggung. Ya itu karena seorang Uchiha selalu irit kata. Sampai akhirnya,,,,

"Argh....."Sakura menjerit tertahan, karena terjatuh di bebatuan saat melewati sungai, membuat kakinya berdarah dan terkilir.

"Sakura, kamu nggak apa-apa?"Sasuke khawatir melihat darah Sakura.

"A---a-duh, sakit."Sakura tidak tahan dengan sakit di kakinya.

"Sasuke, to-long ambilkan obat luka dan perban di tas-ku." Sasuke segera mengambil obat P3K yang ada di dalam tas Sakura dan mengobatinya.

Sementara Sasuke berusaha mencegah darahnya keluar, Sakura membatin senang sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tampak sangat cemas. 'Ternyata Sasuke-kun gampang khawatir.'Sakura membatin.

"Udah baikan?"Sasuke bertanya setelah mengobati dan meliliti perban di kaki Sakura. "Iya, terimakasih Sasuke-kun."jawab Sakura. "Bisa jalan sendiri?"Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Bisa kok."Sakura lalu berdiri tetapi dia hampir terjatuh, dan Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura.

Sakura blushing. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat, dan mata emerald dan onyx saling bertatapan. Sasuke kemudian membungkuk dan mengeluarkan kalimat yang mampu membuat Sakura blushing kembali.

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Cepat naik."ujar Sasuke. "Um, Sa-Sasuke-kun tapi/"belum selesai Sakura bicara, Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya. "Sakura, kita adalah kelompok terakhir, barangkali kelompok 1 sudah sampai di tempat perkempingan. Makanya, jangan buang-buang waktu."Sasuke menjawab dengan stay cool. "Baiklah."

Sudah 30 menit sejak kejadian tadi mereka berjalan terus menelusuri hutan. Sampai mereka sadar, ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. "Sasuke-kun, mana peta kita? Aku tidak melihatmu memegangnya."Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. "Hn. Aku lupa. Mungkin ada di tempat kamu terjatuh tadi."Sasuke berbicara dengan santainya. "Kamu kok tenang-tenang saja? Kalau kita tersesat gimana?"Ada nada cemas yang terdengar dari Sakura. "Kalau kamu tadi nggak jatuh, pasti sekarang kita sudah sampai di tempat perkempingan dan peta itu tak akan hilang."jawab Sasuke dingin. "Ma-maaf, aku terlalu panik."Sakura merasa bersalah. "Ya sudahlah. Aku rasa kita sudah beberapa kali memutari tempat ini. Itu berarti kita....."Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata terakhir yang ingin dia ucapkan. "ter-sesat."Sakura menyambung perkataan Sasuke dengan setengah hati.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

---DI TEMPAT PERKEMPINGAN

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.30 sore. Ino, Sai, dan Tenten, sedang berada di luar tenda, untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Neji, Shikamaru, dan Temari ada di dalam tenda mengatur barang. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto sedang bersama para guru karena mendapatkan 2 harta karun.

"Teman-teman, kok Sasuke dan Sakura belum balik yah? Padahal Naruto dan Hinata udah balik."tanya Ino pada teman-temannya dan melirik Naruto dan Hinata..

"Iya yah. Atau jangan-jangan mereka tersesat?!"Ujar Tenten. "Yah, kita doain ajah, supaya mereka nggak tersesat."Sai menenangkan suasana. "I-iya."Ino menjawab dengan terbata-bata dan wajah takut, takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"HEI."Naruto mengagetkan mereka. "Naruto, kau selalu membuat orang jantungan."Ino membentak Naruto. "Hehehe, maaf. Mana Teme dan Sakura-chan?"Naruto bertanya pada mereka sambil melirik ke dalam tenda. "Belum datang."Temari yang baru keluar dari dalam tenda bersama Neji dan Temari untuk bergabung, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "A-aku pikir me-mereka su-sudah sampai."Hinata berkata diikuti anggukan Naruto. "Aku, laporin ke Kakashi-sensei dulu."Temari langsung beranjak dan menuju tempat guru-guru sedang bersantai.

"Permisi Kakashi-sensei."Temari menghampiri Kakashi. "Ada apa Temari?"tanya Kakashi. "Um,,, begini Kakashi-sensei, Sakura dan Sasuke belum,....."Kakshi memotong pembicaraanya, "Ya, aku tau. Aku juga mencari mereka. Jika mereka belum juga datang, aku dan guru-guru lain akan mencari mereka ke dalam hutan. Tapi, kayanya akan terjadi badai."Kakashi juga kelihatan tampak khawatir dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas untuk meliat awan-awan hitam yang tebal. "Baik Sensei, permisi."Temari membungkukkan badan sedikit lalu kembali menuju teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Shikamaru kepada Temari. "Kakashi-sensei juga tidak melihat mereka. Kakashi-sensei juga bilang, kalau Sasuke dan Sakura belum datang juga, para guru akan mencari mereka ke dalam hutan."Temari memberitahu teman-temannya.

---SASUKE DAN SAKURA

"Sasuke, sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Sakura. "Jam 06.30."jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke masih terus menggendong Sakura. "Sasuke, kamu nggak capek gendong aku terus?", "Hn. Asal kita cepat sampai."kata Sasuke datar. "Maaf, karena aku peta kita hilang dan merepotkanmu." Sasuke bisa merasa, Sakura di belakangnya sedang menundukkan kepala karena menyesal. "Hn. Tidak apa-apa."seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya, tetapi tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Sakura, karena Sasuke membelakangi Sakura.

"Sasuke. Kayaknya sebentar lagi hujan. Kita harus cari tempat berteduh."Sakura memberitahu Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, tetapi malah mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. "I get it."Sasuke mendesis pelan, tapi Sakura bisa mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau dapatkan Sasuke?" , "Kau lihat di atas bukit itu, ada sebuah rumah pondok."jelas Sasuke. "Syukur deh."Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega.

Baru setengah perjalanan menuju bukit, hujan sudah mengguyur mereka dan sepertinya akan terjadi sedikit badai. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala Sasuke, lalu merangkul leher Sasuke kembali. "Hei Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Sasuke agak sedikit berteriak karena badai. "Menutupimu dengan jaket. Kalau kamu basah gimana?"kata Sakura yang tidak menyadari dia sendri basah. "Dari pada mikirin aku, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu."kata Sasuke.

Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. 'Demi kamu, apapun akan kulakukan Sasuke-kun.'batin Sakura.

'Tuhan, terimakasih telah mengabulkan harapanku untuk bersama Sasuke.'

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6:

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai pada gubuk yang berada di atas bukit itu. Ternyata bukit itu sangatlah kecil dan hanya memiliki satu ruangan.. Lantainya adalah tanah yang dingin.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dan mendudukannya di sudut ruangan gubuk itu. Sakura terlihat menggil, tapi Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya. Sasuke mengeringkan jaket Sakura yang menutupi tubuhnya saat badai di luar tadi.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak lapar?"Sasuke menanyai Sakura.

".........." tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Walaupun ruangan itu kelihatan gelap karena sudah malam, tetapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura. Sakura menggigil dan mukanya terlihat pucat.

Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan telapak tangannya dan merasakan panas di dahi Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura! Kau sakit."Sasuke sekali lagi dibuat panik oleh Sakura. Dia tidak pernah menghadapi kejadian seperti ini. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura yang duduk dengan perlahan di lantai yang dingin itu, sementara ia juga duduk dan meletakkan kepala Sakura di pahanya.

'Ya Tuhan, sembuhkanlah Sakura secepatnya.'pinta Sasuke dalam hati dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur sambil menggigil. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa tangan bergerak sendiri untuk membelai rambut Sakura yang halus.

'Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apakah aku suka padanya?' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan tertidur karena lelah. Yah mengigat selama perjalanan ia terus menggendong Sakura.

---DI TEMPAT PERKEMPINGAN

Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata Tenten, Ino, Temari sedang berdiskusi tentang Sasuke dan Sakura yang belum juga kembali.

"Kayaknya mereka benar-benar tersesat."Tenten berkata sambil menyeruput teh yang mereka buat. "Yah, kita berdoa saja, mudah-mudahan mereka tidak apa-apa."Temari menenangkan suasana dan semuanya temannya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataanya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong hal ini juga punya dampak positifkan?"Sai membuat teman-temannya bingung. "Apa maksudmu Sai?"Neji akhirnya buka suara. "Um, kita kan sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing, aku dan Ino, kamu dengan Tenten, kamu dan Hinata, dan kamu dengan Temari-"Sai berkata sambil menunjuk Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Neji. Perkataan Sai mebuat mereka semua blushing. "Terus?"Ino ingin mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Sai. "Yah, kita tau kan?! Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang belum menjadi pasangan di antara kita semua."Sai senyum-senyum sendiri. "Jadi maksudmu, mungkin akan timbul perasaan suka diantara Sasuke dan Sakura jika mereka bersama seperti sekarang ini mungkin?"Naruto kelihatan tertarik dengan topik ini. "Tepat. Dan karena cuaca ini, yah boleh kukatakan sangat mendukung."Sai menegadahkan kepalanya keluar dari tenda dan melihat hujan di luar. "Iya. Kasihan Sakura, dia sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali melihatnya, tapi Sasuke selalu menganggap Sakura penganggu."Temari berkata diikuti dengan sedikit nada sinis. "Yah, perasaan yang terpendam dan tulus pasti akan membuahkan hasil."Hinata menimpali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pagi mulai menjelang. Matahari mulai menampakkan wajah ceria, diikuti dengan kicauan burung yang merdu.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Sakura merasa sedikit pusing. Lalu ia duduk dan melihat Sasuke tertidur. 'hm....Sasuke tambah manis dech kalau lagi tidur.'pikir Sakura sambil ketawa-ketiwi sendiri *gila kali?!*. Sakura pergi menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang dan pergi keluar sebentar.

"Hhh, cuaca pagi ini sangat berbeda dari tadi malam."Sakura tersenyum cerah dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya untuk merasakan sensasi sejuknya di bukit hutan Konoha itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah terangun dari tidurnya dan kaget melihat Sakura yang tidak ada bersamanya. Sasuke lalu erlari kluar dan mendapati Sakura.

"Hei Sakura. Kau mengagetkanku. Aku pikir kau hilang atau diculik."kata Sasuke yang mengagetkan Sakura. –Sakura blushing-, "Hm... Sorry, tadi aku takut membangunkanmu, karena kupikir kamu kecapekan."Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn... tidak apa-apa."Sasuke berkata seperti biasanya lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka menikmati sejuknya angin pagi bersama-sama.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang?"Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba pada Sasuke dengan agak takut. "Bukan urusanmu."Sasuke berkata dingin dan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'urusanmu'. "Ya sudah. Maaf ya kalu begitu."Sakura berkata seolah tak peduli(padahal sebenarnya peduli), dan kembali menikmati udara yang sejuk itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia teringat ketika Gaara dan Sakura bicara berdua di tepi sungai. "Sakura?"

"Ya... Ada apa?"Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke

" Um..... Kamu ngapain sama Gaara di tepi sungai kemarin pagi?"Sasuke berusaha bersikap santai, padahal sebenarnya gugup juga.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?"Sakura kaget.

"Yah,,, aku juga ada di tepi sungai itu, tapi kalian tidak melihatku. Mungkin kalian terlalu asyik bercerita sampai kalian tidak melihatku. Memangnya kamu membicarakan hal apa sama Gaara?"Sasuke berbohong, padahal ia menguntit Gaara dan Sakura.

"Hehehe....aku dan Gaara membicarakan something about love."Sakura berkata santai.

"Something about love? Apa itu?"Sasuke terlihat semakin gusar, tapi bisa menutupinya.

"Gaara suka sama temanku sekaligus tetanggaku, namanya Matsuri. Gaara hanya bertanya apa hobi dan kesukaan Matsuri kok."Sakura menjelaskan dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Oh... Aku kira dia pacarmu?!"Sasuke asal bicara.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau nggak kenapa?"Sakura menebak, pasti Sasuke cemburu.

"Kalau iya, nggak peduli, kalau nggak juga nggak peduli."Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Terus, kenapa tadi kamu nanya?"Sakura agak kesal.

"Nggak tau tuh."

"Huuh...."Sakura mendengus dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, masuk ke dalam gubuk.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Kenapa aku kayak gini ya? Mungkinkah aku........suka padanya?

Nggak.....aku nggak suka sama dia. Nggak mungkin. Tapi.....uhhh!!!!

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

---NARUTO DKK(dan kawan-kawan)

"Hei,, apa kalian sudah siap?"Naruto bertanya kepada teman-temannya sambil mengancungkan tangan keatas. "SIAP."jawab teman-temannya serempak. "Ok.. Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat mencari mereka."

"Tunggu.... kami ikut."Suara Kakashi-sensei menghentikan langkah mereka. Lee, Shino, Kankuro, Chouji, Kiba, Anko-sensei, Asuma-sensei, dan Kurenai-sensei. "Lebih banyak lebih baik, kan?"Anko berkata sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan kearah bagian barat, dimana arah Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan untuk memburu harta karun. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, mereka menemukan sebuah peta di deekat sungai.

"Teman-teman, sensei, inikan peta harta karun yang di bawa oleh anak-anak yang menuju bagian barat?'Shikamaru memperlihatkan peta yang ia dapat.

"Mungkin ini punya Sakura dan Sasuke."Anko memberitahu.

"Berarti, Sasuke dan Sakura tak sengaja menjatuhkan petanya di sini."Kakashi menimpali.

"Ayo kita cari lagi."Ajak Tenten dan diiyakan oleh semua orang yang ikut.

---SASUKE DAN SAKURA

Sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, sama halnya dengan Sakura. Mereka sekarang sedang berada dalam gubuk dan saling diam-diaman. Duduk di masing-masing sudut gubuk, huh ... sungguh membosankan tentunya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kamu pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau mau tahu, Sakura?"

"Um...aku hanya berfikir, apakah Sasuke-kun menyukai seseorang atau tidak, soalnya Sasuke-kun selalu dingin sama semua cewek yang mendekati Sasuke-kun."

"Oh."Sasuke ber 'oh' ria.

Sasuke dan Sakura lalu bercerita dengan asyik dalam guuk tua itu. Walaupun Sasuke hanya menyambutnya dengan 'hn' dan 'hn'.


End file.
